


[犬狼]  后来的我们

by gakei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gakei/pseuds/gakei





	[犬狼]  后来的我们

这个酒吧的名字听起来真的很怪，Remus在被一群人欢呼着推进去的时候心里暗暗想，三把扫帚，真不知道自己以前为什么会觉得它酷。  
风韵犹存的老板娘笑意盈盈，轻车熟路地上了一打黄油啤酒，娇笑着说先生们今天别把店给拆了哦，好不容易挺过你们毕业了，别给毁在今晚了。  
詹姆举着黄油啤酒站在凳子上高喊说单身派对开始啦，祝我们Remy终于要结婚了。满堂欢呼，大家纷纷举杯致意，打趣着Remus说今天一定要把他灌醉到明天去不了教堂。Remus不好意思地笑，四十岁的男人还是和十四岁的少年一样爱脸红，他只好窘迫地捧起杯子喝一口来掩饰。彼得大咧咧地挤在他身边，笑嘻嘻地说不知道你的准老公现在在哪里这样被调戏呢，说着就淫笑着上手来挑起Remus的下巴。  
众人笑得要死，一点也不像一群结了婚的大老爷们，上蹿下跳地怪叫起哄，白金头发的卢修斯甚至掏出手机叫嚣着说要叫几个脱衣舞男来给Remus助助兴，被西弗勒斯一把摁下头说小心我给你家西茜说你今天晚上连家都回不去。大家又开始调转矛头嘲笑起卢修斯怕老婆，听着卢修斯在那里辩解说我是因为太爱老婆了要说怕老婆的话绝对是波特，从小就被那个埃文斯压制得死死的，詹姆听了这话又笑骂着扑过去要揍他，大家大笑着闹成一团，跟一群十四岁的无脑青少年没什么区别。  
Remus浅浅笑着看着大家，笑出了眼角的细密皱纹。大家已经太久没见面了，谁也没想到他居然这么晚才结婚。之前大家还曾经压赌注说西弗勒斯那么个鼻涕精肯定找不着对象，没想到人家虽然暗恋莉莉失败后，现在倒和洛哈特那个家伙生活地甜甜蜜蜜的，隔三差五桌子上就摆一大束骚包的玫瑰花和带着香水味儿的贺卡，引得整个办公室的人对他翻白眼。就因为这个赌注，所有人都输给西弗勒斯两百磅，因为只有他自己压自己赢。这家伙因为这一次大赚了一笔，詹姆还曾经很怀疑他是不是那个时候已经和洛哈特好上了，要不然怎么这么自信。  
谁也没想到他Remus才是这群死党里最后一个结婚的，他想着喝下了最后一口，哦不，他才不是，Remus突然想起什么似的轻轻笑了一下，还有个家伙落在他后面呢。  
然后就好像心灵感应一样，他抬起头看向酒吧门口，那个黑头发的人正抱着臂笑嘻嘻地望他，好像周围欢闹与他无关一样，眼里只有他一个人。  
他还是那么英俊，灰色的曜石一般的眼睛，微卷乌黑的长发散散地披在肩上，一直不变的机车夹克和牛仔裤。好像岁月没在他身上留下痕迹一样，Remus有些懊恼地想起自己已经有些灰白的头发和有些僵硬的关节，嗔怒般地瞪了那个人一眼。  
那家伙笑得更开心了的样子，卖弄风情一样地抛了个媚眼过来，朝着外面努努嘴。Remus被他这么一下，扑哧一下笑出声来，旁边詹姆已经喝得有点神智不清了，眼镜歪歪扭扭地架在鼻梁上，歪过头来打着酒嗝说Remy你笑啥。Remus给他把眼镜扶正，笑着叮咛一句说别喝多啦明天起都起不来，我出去一下一会儿回来，然后就站起身走出去，留下一屋子喝得东倒西歪的傻大老爷。  
他走出去，凉风扬起的灰掠得他眼睛有点酸酸痒痒的，有点晕呼呼的脑子也清醒了些。  
你放心留那群傻子在那儿？黑头发的男人嬉皮笑脸的。  
他们现在已经可以做到酒后不发疯了，老婆们调教得好。Remus白他一眼，却忍不住嘴角上扬。  
你干嘛又来？  
啧啧啧别说得好像你不想见到我一样，我可是随叫随到呢。那个人委屈地瘪瘪嘴，浮夸地捧住心口作受伤状。  
真是一点儿没变呢，Remus情不自禁伸手想戳他的腰，手伸到一般僵了一下又尴尬地收了回来。  
那个人收起来玩世不恭的表情，灰曜石的眼睛静静地看着他。  
你要结婚了？  
嗯。  
他对你好吗？  
他对我很好，我也很喜欢他。  
那个人弯了弯嘴角。  
那就好，要不然我会去揍他的。  
Remus眼睛一酸，眼眶就红了一圈儿，却强扯出一个笑容，勉强打趣着。  
你少来了，你还不一定打得过他呢。  
那个人撇了撇嘴，举了举胳膊炫耀说看我的肱二头肌多么发达，我会用这样的肱二头肌来保护你的Moony。  
Moony。他不禁失笑，眼泪差点就掉下来，多么久远的称呼，好像又回到二十年前，回到他们还是掠夺者的时候。  
你明天会来吗？  
那个人又露出那种好不正经的笑，吐出的话语倒是一字一句极认真。  
当然，如果牧师问“如果在场有谁反对这场婚事的话请现在站出来”我一定会站起来大喊我不同意，然后拉着你逃婚的。  
Remus大笑说这戏码听着好熟悉，不是你之前被逼婚时我们策划过的吗？  
可不是，Plan B是让詹姆他们来劫婚，然后我们带着戒指，跑到格里莫广场让邓老爷子给我们证婚。  
两个人笑成一团。  
哦老天我可从来没想过让别的什么人来做布莱克太太。  
我真的是受宠若惊，他抹抹笑出来的眼泪，装模作样的鞠了一躬。  
不要学我，我才是终极的drama queen，那个人笑骂着，跨上了放在墙角的摩托，戴上了头盔。  
你明天会来吗？  
那个人转过脸，轻佻地勾勾嘴角。  
当然，我会一直陪着你的。  
每分每秒。

Remus深吸一口气，睁开了眼睛。  
布置成洁白色的教堂神圣得不可亵渎，红毯像一条玫瑰色的路，一路延伸到神台，尽头站着慈祥的神父和他笑意盈盈的新郎。  
是时候了，有个人好像笑着在他耳边低低说。  
他踏上了那条红毯，准备走向他的未来了。  
他看过两边的长椅，大家都扭着头笑着看他。  
莉莉，詹姆，彼得，西弗勒斯，卢修斯，纳茜莎，弗兰克，爱丽丝，莫莉，亚瑟……  
他咧着嘴突然笑了，因为第一排还有一双灰色的眸子正笑眯眯地看着他，那头总是懒洋洋散着的黑色长卷发居然规规矩矩地梳在脑后，万年不变的机车夹克也换上了笔挺的礼服领结。老天，连这家伙的暴躁妈妈都没曾成功让他打扮得像个绅士一样，不，打扮得好像他才是那个新郎。  
Remus失笑，盯着他悄悄比了个口型。  
你认真的吗？（Are you serious?）  
那个人笑得欢，也比了个口型回来。  
我是认真的啊。（I am serious.）  
真是拿他没办法，Remus无奈地笑着摇摇头，这个笑话真的是经典，永远都玩不腻的呢。  
短短的路好像走了一个世纪那样久。  
终于他的手被放在了圣经上，对面是笑得温柔的唐克斯。  
背后那道视线始终没有离开过。  
牧师推了推眼镜，环视了周场一圈，嘴唇翕张。  
在场的各位如果有谁反对这两位的结合，请现在站出来。  
来了来了。Remus身子有点发颤，眼睛死死地盯着圣经。他不知道自己究竟是期待还是害怕听见那个带笑的声音大喊“我反对”。  
教堂安静地只能听见呼吸声。  
那么我以圣灵，圣父，圣子的名义宣布，你们正式结为丈夫与丈夫，现在你们可以接吻了。  
全场尖叫欢呼，掌声经久不息，花朵在空中纷纷扬扬地撒，他与丈夫相拥而吻。他感觉眼里酸酸涩涩的，一吻毕后，终于没能忍住回头看了一眼。  
透过一层迷迷蒙蒙的水雾，他看见灰眼睛的那个人站起来，眼里含着笑，用力地鼓掌，仿佛全场的热烈掌声都是他鼓出来的。  
仿佛全场只有他一个人在鼓掌。  
肯定是因为泪水把视线模糊了，要不然为什么全场只能看见他一个人。Remus吸了吸鼻子，把眼泪眨掉，看见那个人冲着他露出了标志性的微笑，轻轻对他说说了一句话。  
别再回头看我了，亲爱的。  
他轻轻点头，明明脸上笑着呢，眼泪却断了线的珠子似的噼里啪啦往下砸。  
莉莉在旁边塞给他一束花，抹着眼泪笑着说抛花束吧新郎。  
全场的未婚女孩子都伸长了脖子等着接。  
他接过来，低头吻了吻，转过身来，直直地就递了出去。  
那双灰眸子似乎有些诧异。  
你才是我们当中最后一个结婚的。他微微笑，绿眼睛里有光在闪。  
那个人调皮地眨了眨眼，伸手接过了花，笑着说谢谢Moony。  
但是我早已经找到我的幸福了。  
詹姆身边坐着的一个老妇人奇怪地侧身问他为什么新郎要把花束放在那个空位置上。  
詹姆没有回答，因为他已经泪流满面了。

我要出去一趟。他对着坐在起居室里的丈夫喊道，后者从报纸里抬起头来，温柔地说今天回来吃晚饭吗？  
当然，我可不会错过你做的腰子派，他轻笑着在丈夫额头印下一吻。  
Remus开上车，路上经过花店，买了一束花；经过酒馆，捎上一瓶火焰威士忌，又开上车。  
车子在门口停下来了。  
他捧上花，慢慢往里面走去。这条路，他熟悉得闭着眼睛都能走到。  
他在一座墓碑前停下了。

Sirius Black（1959.11.3——1981.10.31）。

他在墓碑前坐下，摆上花，扫扫墓上的灰尘，托着下巴发呆。  
然后黑发的英俊青年年从后面闪出来，大笑着说Moony你终于来看我了，今天带火焰威士忌没有？

The End

关于本文的一些感想。  
听着五月天的《后来的我们》感触很深。Sirius虽然早早离开人世，但是他从来没有真的离开过Remus心里。他和Remus互相深爱着，他最希望看到的是后来的Remus能快乐，能找到一个爱他的人，替自己好好守护Moony。  
Remus爱Sirius，这就是为什么他会让自己快乐起来，而不是深陷在Sirius的死中无法走出。他朝着未来前进了，就算对过去有再多不舍也要狠心割舍，Remus想象中的Sirius在婚礼上用力鼓掌，是因为他知道Sirius一定最希望看到他幸福快乐。Sirius对他说“别回头看我”，是希望Remus放下过去，去开启后来的故事。  
Remus是爱Sirius的，但这不代表他不爱唐克斯，他依然走着自己的路，只不过不再与Sirius并肩了；他有了自己的幸福，但是他的心里始终留了一块位置给那个曾经爱得刻骨铭心的人。  
就算我们不再并肩走了，我也会很感谢你曾经陪我走过其中一段。  
歌词最后写的是这样的。

在某处另一个你留下了  
在那里另一个我微笑着  
另一个我们还深爱着  
代替我们永恒着  
如果能这么想就够了

这很像SKAM的平行时空，不要为他们感到遗憾，在另一个时空一定还有一对深爱彼此、过着平静快乐的婚后生活的犬狼。

P.s. Sirius墓碑上的数字前一个是他的生日，后一个其实是原著中詹姆波特的去世日期，在此私设是S的去世日期。


End file.
